


Same idiots, Different faces

by DevinePhoenix



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinePhoenix/pseuds/DevinePhoenix
Summary: Uraichi 2019 : Day 6 - “In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”In the first life, they piss off each other's gods, it's all downhill from there





	Same idiots, Different faces

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this one but eh

1.

They are cursed in the first lifetime when they are young and stupid.

They were star crossed, never meant to be acquaintances, much less anything closer.

They are devotees to gods eternally at odds.

They are cursed by each other’s patrons.

The first life ends young and foolish.

 

2.

The second life starts in poverty and loneliness.

The gods send misfortune at the other, even while trying to grant their own child fortune. It clashes horribly and causes their lives to rise and fall like a rollercoaster. They win a lottery, but their parents die. They get a scholarship into a good school, but they get robbed and lose everything they own. They suffer and rejoice in turn, becoming worn from the abuse.

They meet when they are old, hair gray but eyes still bright. It is almost fate, how quickly they grow attached and comfortable.

The gods don’t like it. They don’t like other things trying to take away their toys. They selfishly remove them from that life via a quick and messy accident.

 

5.

The fifth life, they are born as a human and a wild dragon.

There was no way they should’ve met, much less got along. The species were mortal enemies in a constant struggle for resources and land. The dragons would steal human-reared animals and the humans would hunt them down for their hoards.

Despite the entire world working against them, they find each other and change the world in ways the gods could not prevent. They broker peace and understanding between the races that lasts for years to come.

Despite that, they still die tragically and young.

The gods are starting to think this may be a mistake. They don’t know it yet, but they it _was_ a mistake. The curse has spiraled out of anyone’s control.

 

7.

The seventh life, they wake with magic in their veins and a society that abhorred their gifts. (They die on a pyre together)

 

18.

The eighteenth life, they are career criminals and meet each other at the end of a barrel.

It is a scandal, just like it was in their first life when the top hitmen from rival factions run off together. They have a beautiful time of it, tearing across the world and putting bullets in anything that crossed them. They make it two years of joy before one of them is finally brought down. The remaining one annihilated the group and blew himself up with the headquarters. 

 

27.

Life twenty-seven they are born literal planets apart. They both join the military and meet each other in a one-in-a-million chance. They get one voyage together, Ship’s captain and ship’s mechanic before the gods once again take offense and put a stop to that.

Their ship gets on the wrong side of a black hole and suffers a terrifying end crushed to an atom.

 

30.

The thirtieth life, they remember.

They are angry but what can they do? They are the playthings of their gods, betrayed by the ones they had devoted themselves to. They can only act out the play their puppeteers have made for them.

 

40.

Life forty, they are not even human.

One is a fox and one is a black bird. As soon as they are able, they set off in search of each other, with no notion of the species, gender or age of each other they still manage to find each other after several hundred kilometers. They den and hunt together for the rest of their short lives and die quietly in a blizzard.

 

134.

Life one hundred and thirty-four, they try to break free of their gods.

The gods can no longer throw misfortune at them as well as before, it’s growing harder and harder for them to meddle. They’ve even managed to die of old age once or twice. Their attempt comes too early, the gods are furious, more than before. Part of it is fear, they can’t break free of the loops either.

They take out their anger on them for the next fifty lives.

(This is no longer a war of god vs god, it is now humans vs gods)

 

…..

…..

 

304.

It is life three hundred and four.

They meet, their eyes are hard now, but they touch each other as softly as ever. They have a chance now. As the cycle continues, their gods weaken but they grow stronger. The curse is permeant but by now it’s more blessing, in every lifetime they will find each other and not even the gods can stop them now. The current incarnation is perfect for their needs.

They can break this now, shatter their fragile vows to cruel gods like worthless glass.

One of them dies young, as planned. Their bond is a chain now, they cannot move on to the next reincarnation while one of them is still chained to the living. On the other side of life, they become a Shinigami. Ideally when the other dies, they should be pulled directly to the other half of the bond in Soul Society where they would be freed of the reincarnation cycle.

Unfortunately, the gods get the last laugh. The first time he dies, he hollowfies too quickly and has to be sent to reincarnate immediately. The second time, a serial killer hollow caught him and devoured him. The Shinigami is forced to purify him to try again. The third time, another Shinigami got there first and foolishly purified him.

Thankfully, that time, he had managed to reach Soul Society. They barely had a few years together before some greasy upstart murdered him again. After that the Shinigami was just plain pissed and exiled himself to the living world to prevent anything happening the fourth time.

It took a while, but he finally found him again

Yet _somehow_ the one second, he took his eyes off him, he got nearly eaten again and _stabbed_ by some young Shinigami officer.

 

“In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Kisuke died first and became the shinigami. the one time ichigo made it to SS he ended up as Kaien until Aizen killed him. Kisuke is very tired.
> 
> The two patron god are Zangetsu, god of the moon and dark, and Benihime, goddess of blood and war.
> 
> I also wanted to keep the curse itself vague to leave it as a mystery. Is it the reincarnations? is it the constant meeting? is it they dying soon after they meet again in each life? Is it the gods lurking around trying to give them bad luck at every opportunity?


End file.
